


Четыре раза, когда Тодд пытался снять штаны, и пятый, когда смог

by Atex



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Бывают в жизни такие ситуации, когда штаны снять просто необходимо!





	1. Chapter 1

Хоббс в нерешительности остановился в полутемном коридоре полицейского участка. Из-за угла, где располагался вход в небольшую подсобку, доносились странные шорохи.

\- Тодд, давай быстрее. Сколько можно возиться? - послышался торопливый шепот Дирка.

\- Молния на ширинке заела, - недовольно отозвался Тодд.

\- Ну, так дерни посильнее! - тут же поступило конструктивное предложение. - Это ожидание меня убивает!

\- Дирк, прояви хоть капельку терпения. Я стараюсь как могу, - огрызнулся Тодд, а потом радостно добавил. - Получилось. Давай, стягивай быстрее.

Снова раздался шорох. Шерлок, стоящий в коридоре и старающийся даже дышать потише, достал из кармана платок и промокнул лоб. Он явно находился в затруднительном положении, потому что Фара попросила позвать Дирка и Тодда в приемную, где они с Тиной уже разложили имеющиеся улики. Но Хоббс понимал, что время для того, чтобы входить в темную комнату, было неподходящим. Его размышления прервали вновь зазвучавшие голоса:

\- Ох, Тодд, как можно быть таким неуклюжим? Теперь-то что не так?

\- Не так-то просто содрать штаны с чужих щиколоток, - прошипел в ответ Тодд.

\- К черту щиколотки! Давай так, - нетерпеливо заявил Дирк. Его голос стал громче.

\- Но надо их стащить, иначе будет неудобно, - возразил Тодд.

\- Тащи тогда!

Послышалась странная возня, потом грохот и дружный вопль. Шерлок не выдержал и шагнул из коридора в комнату, включая свет. Перед ним предстала чрезвычайно странная картина: Дирк и Тодд стоят, прикрыв глаза от яркого света, около стола, на котором лежал труп, поступивший в участок вчера вечером. Именно из-за этого странного трупа Хоббс и Тина вызвали на подмогу друзей из холистического детективного агентства. Правда, упомянутый труп лежал теперь на полу, задницей вверх. И без штанов.

Шерлок недоуменно проследил взглядом от щиколотки мертвеца, застрявшей в штанине, до руки Тодда, которая намертво вцепилась в пояс штанов.

\- А что тут происходит? - осторожно осведомился Шерлок, переводя взгляд с Дирка на Тодда, с Тодда на труп и снова на Дирка.

\- Мы просто хотели… - начал Тодд.

\- Нам было нужно… - вторил ему Дирк. Оба переглянулись и твердо хором закончили:  
\- Это для дела.

Хоббс не нашел, что сказать.


	2. Chapter 2

Долорес работала продавцом-консультантом в магазине одежды почти пять лет и была свято уверена, что является экспертом по модной одежде, разбирается в последних трендах и всегда стильно выглядит. Она фланировала по своему отделу мужской одежды, осматривая территорию, как королева осматривает владения. Утром клиентов было немного, поэтому можно было позволить себе немного расслабиться.

Обойдя выставочный зал и убедившись, что всё в порядке, Долорес направилась к примерочной, чтобы проверить, удовлетворены ли моделями брюк, которые она предложила, два клиента, заскочившие в магазин пятнадцать минут назад. Ну, может быть, ей еще хотелось поглазеть на симпатичного вежливого англичанина, который привел друга за покупками.

К своему изумлению, она не обнаружила британца в ожидании около примерочной, зато из одной из кабинок донеслась сдавленная ругань, после чего голос с английским акцентом напряженно произнес:  
\- Господи, как же узко. Тодд, тебе нужно расслабиться.

\- Куда уж? - зло послышалось в ответ. - Черт! Сделай же что-нибудь.

\- Не кричи на меня, - обиженно прозвучал так понравившийся Долорес голос. - Я делаю всё, что в моих силах.

\- Ох… Ау, Дирк, пожалуйста, полече.

Долорес схватилась за сердце и захлопала густо накрашенными ресницами. Подобного безобразия в её магазине никогда не происходило. Она уже собиралась подойти к примерочной и отдернуть шторку, чтобы поймать нарушителей спокойствия на горячем, но внезапно шторка отдернулась сама, и оттуда кубарем выкатился англичанин в желтой кожаной куртке. Он сел прямо и пару раз по-совиному моргнул, будто приходя в себя. В руках у него были зажаты брюки, вывернутые на изнанку.

Из-за шторки показалось хмурое лицо второго мужчины.

\- Дирк, ты просто… - тут он заметил Долорес и осескся.

Она растерянно смотрела на мужчин, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Англичанин, всё еще сидевший на полу, солнечно улыбнулся замершей продавщице и спросил:

\- А у вас не найдется размера побольше? - и потряс в воздухе брюками.

Долорес молча кивнула. Мужчина, торчавший из-за шторки примерочной, страдальчески закатил глаза.


	3. Chapter 3

Погони были не редкостью во время расследований холистического детективного агентства, но погоня по нудистскому пляжу - это определенно что-то новенькое. Высокий загорелый парень в кепке охранника (кроме кепки на нем ничего больше не было) остановил Дирка и Тодда, которые неслись по пляжу, увязая в песке и стараясь не упустить подозреваемого. Хотя последний раз они видели его на стоянке, Дирк утверждал, что холистическое чутье подсказывает, что мистер Чемнел пошел именно в эту сторону.

\- Постойте, ребята, - охранник решительно преградил путь холистическому детективу и его ассистенту. - На территорию вход в одежде строго запрещен.

\- Но нам очень надо, - жалобно произнес Дирк, пританцовывая от нетерпения на месте.

\- Извини, парень, - похлопал его по плечу охранник. - Правила есть правила, - потом широко улыбнулся. - Но ты раздевайся и проходи.

\- Так можно? - оживился сникший было Дирк.

\- Конечно, - кивнул охранник.

Дирк с Тоддом отошли на пару метров от входа. Холистический детектив решительно повернулся к Бротцману и безапелляционно заявил:  
\- Раздевайся.

\- С ума сошел, - округлил глаза Тодд, бросая взгляд на рослого охранника, сверкающего своей идеальной загорелой задницей. - Я не буду раздеваться.

\- Но нам нужно пройти, - сложил руки в просительном жесте Дирк. - Пожалуйста.

\- Нет, - отрезал Тодд.

Его внимание привлекла пухлая обнаженная дама, которая, абсолютно не стесняясь, бежала с волейбольным мячом по песку, и её грудь подпрыгивала в такт бегу. Тодд очень хотел отвести взгляд, но зрелище поистине завораживало. Что за наваждение! Положение спас Дирк, который, не церемонясь, пихнул Тодда в плечо и сказал:  
\- Раздевайся уже, а то я тебя раздену.

Тодд вздрогнул и пришел в себя, наконец поворачиваясь к холистическому детективу. Тот уже успел стянуть с себя футболку, снять ботинки и носки, аккуратно сложить на песок джинсы. Судя по решительному выражению лица, он намерен был идти до конца и взялся за ярко-синие боксеры.

\- Эээ… - только и успел сказать Тодд. Дирк без тени смущения стоял перед Бротцманом абсолютно голым. День становился всё интересней и интересней.

\- Твоя очередь, - улыбнулся Дирк. - Не стесняйся.

\- Я и не стесняюсь, - протянул Тодд, продолжая пялиться на Дирка. Нет, это было неприемлемо. Совершенно! - Прикройся хоть, - севшим голосом попросил Тодд.

\- Зачем? - удивился Дирк. - Мне нечего стыдиться.

Возразить на это Тодду было нечего. Он уже успел оценить по достоинству телосложение и мышцы Дирка, задержав взгляд на подтянутом животе и на светлой дорожке волос, идущей от пупка к… Тодд почувствовал, как полыхнули щеки, и жар стал распространяться вниз по шее. Дирку точно нечего было стыдиться. Более того, он мог гордиться тем, что вогнал Бротцмана в краску, чего не случалось уже очень давно.

\- Сколько тебя можно упрашивать, - всплеснул руками Дирк, будто бы не замечая коматозного состояния Тодда. - Быстро снимай, а то мы окончательно упустим подозреваемого! - он решительно потянулся к пряжке ремня Тодда.

Тодд даже не успел возразить или попробовать увернуться, как Дирк ухватился за ремень и ловко расстегнул его. Так и подмывало спросить, откуда такая сноровка. Футболка, вздернутая вверх, загородила весь обзор, и Тодд трепыхался в ней, словно пойманная рыбка.

\- Стой спокойно, - ворчливо прикрикнул на него Дирк. Тодд послушно выпрямился, футболка исчезла. Оказалось, что они стоят совсем близко, и руки Дирка уже лежат на поясе штанов Тодда, а пальцы всё с той же поразительной легкостью расстегивают пуговицу и молнию.

Тодд как загипнотизированный наблюдал за этим зрелищем, позабыв, что стоит на абсолютно открытом месте, где все могут их видеть. Кончики пальцев Дирка едва не коснулись его члена, когда замок на ширинке пошел вниз. Тодд вздрогнул, ощущая, что жар с лица переместился совсем в другое место.

\- Всё, хватит. Остановись, - запротестовал Тодд, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться из на удивление сильных рук.

\- Прекрати, - искренне возмутился Дирк. - Мне неудобно снимать с тебя штаны, когда ты вертишься.

\- Вот и не снимай.

Тодд чувствовал, как горячие ладони Дирка прошлись по пояснице, и штаны поползли вниз. И это реально возбуждало!

\- Расслабься и получай удовольствие, - подмигнул ему Дирк. Он явно пребывал в отличном настроении. Солнечный день, лето, пляж, холистическое расследование - что может быть лучше? Воображение Тодда тут же нарисовало, как можно улучшить эту картинку. Например: добавить расстеленное на песке покрывало, убрать всех нудистов и сделать пляж пустынным, а вот обнаженного Дирка можно оставить без изменений.

Тело Тодда вполне однозначно отреагировало на подобные мысли, и теперь Тодд начал сопротивляться несанкционированному раздеванию всерьез. Дирк тоже не собирался сдаваться. Когда Вселенная звала, указывая направление, он шел. Но в данный момент на пути было препятствие в виде его же ассистента, который вырывался, не давая себя раздеть.

\- Тодд,Тодд, хватит, - пытаясь удержать Бротцмана на месте, приговаривал Дирк. Он обнял Тодда, прижимая к себе. Штаны не поддавались. Тодд тоже.

Равная борьба длилась несколько минут. За это время они успели упасть на песок, изваляться в нем, стянуть штаны Тодда до колен и собрать вокруг себя толпу любопытствующих нудистов. В какой-то момент Дирк с Тоддом осознали, что на них смотрят несколько десятков заинтересованных пар глаз, и замерли.

Первый раз на памяти Тодда его выгоняли с нудистского пляжа (и вообще с пляжа!) за непристойное поведение. Дирк был оскорблен до глубины души и дулся всю дорогу до машины.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Шшш, потерпи еще чуть-чуть, - пробормотал Тодд, бережно усаживая Дирка на диван в полутемном офисе. - Сейчас приедет Фара и поможет.

\- Больно, - сквозь зубы простонал Дирк и откинулся на спинку дивана, рвано дыша. Из простреленного бедра сочилась кровь, штанина пропиталась ей почти наполовину.

\- Потерпи немного.

Тодду было больно смотреть, как зажмуривается Дирк, как бисеринки пота скатываются по лбу, как становится бледнее кожа. Он протянул руку и нежно погладил холистического детектива по волосам, заодно убирая их со лба. Дирк открыл глаза и посмотрел на Тодда помутневшим от боли взглядом:

\- Сможешь перевязать? - тихо спросил он. Тодд отчаянно замотал головой. Фара, конечно, заставила их отработать пару навыков оказания первой помощи, но использовать это умение оба не любили.

\- Тодд, пожалуйста, - умоляюще посмотрел на него Дирк.

\- Фара скоро будет, - попытался возразить Тодд, но, взглянув на плотно сжатые губы Дирка и подрагивающие от напряжения пальцы, сдался. - Хорошо, сейчас принесу бинт и антисептик.

Вернувшись со всем необходимым, Тодд обнаружил, что Дирк расстегнул штаны и теперь пытается их стащить, морщась от боли. Видимо, он пытался сделать это для того, чтобы удобней было обрабатывать рану.

\- Идиот чертов, - выругался Тодд и бросился помогать.

Оказалось, что снять штанину с раненой ноги, не причинив при этом дополнительную боль - нереально. Дирк уже не вскрикивал, а только тяжело дышал, закусив нижнюю губу.

В конце концов, Тоду надоело изображать из себя инквизитора, и он запоздало предложил:  
\- Может, срежем эти дурацкие штаны?

\- Не. Дурацкие. А. Любимые, - на выдохе проговорил Дирк.

\- Плевать, - рассерженно заявил Тодд, хватаясь за ножницы. Он никогда не понимал этой привязанности холистического детектива к одежде. Тем более, что она регулярно: рвалась, пачкалась, намокала и даже горела.

Ножницы звякнули в опасной близости от бедра, Дирк попытался уползти, но был остановлен бдительным Тоддом, присевшим рядом с ним на диван.

Когда взмыленная Фара ворвалась в офис, она застала почти идиллическую картину: по полу разбросаны куски окровавленной ваты и отрезанная штанина, тоже вся в крови; Тодд спит в углу дивана, уронив голову на спинку, а между его широко раздвинутыми ногами, привалившись к нему спиной, полусидит Дирк в безвозвратно испорченных брюках, вытянув перебинтованную ногу, и тоже спит. Оба выглядят измученными, но довольными даже во сне.


	5. Chapter 5

Оказалось, что снимать штаны с Дирка проще простого. Он сам из них чуть ли не выпрыгивал. Никаких проблем или заминок. С рубашкой было сложнее. В итоге у нее отлетело две пуговицы и порвался воротничок. Но Дирк не обратил на это никакого внимания, полностью сконцентрировавшись на жадных поцелуях. И Тодд совсем не был против.

Возбужденный Дирк, опьяневший от поцелуев Дирк, нетерпеливый Дирк - Дирк, который принадлежал только ему и никому больше. Это то, что полностью устраивало Тодда Бротцмана.

Собственные штаны поддались на удивление легко - руки Дирка творили чудеса. Тодд просто не заметил, как они упали к щиколоткам. Их даже не пришлось судорожно стягивать. Всё получилось само собой.

\- Холистическая магия, - улыбаясь в поцелуй, выдохнул Тодд. Он мягко прошелся ладонями по бокам Дирка, переместил руки на его лопатки, потом опустил к пояснице. Это было захватывающее исследование.

\- Что? - оторвался от него Дирк и посмотрел горящим, затуманенным взглядом. Казалось, что его абсолютно ничего не волнует в этом мире, только поцелуи Тодда, только сам Тодд. Вселенная явно проигрывала Бротцману в этом противостоянии за “руку и сердце” холистического детектива, и он не хотел упускать свой шанс.

\- Ничего, не отвлекайся, - тут же притянул его обратно Тодд.

Перемежая каждый шаг поцелуями и срыванием разных предметов одежды (майка Дирка осталась висеть на ручке двери, а футболка Тодда упала на пол в коридоре), они добрались до спальни в квартире Дирка и буквально рухнули на кровать.

Тодд не мог оторвать взгляд от Дирка. Теперь ему не приходилось отводить глаза, как тогда - на нудистском пляже, чтобы сохранить приличия. Можно было пожирать Дирка взглядом, наслаждаться видом обнаженного тела. Можно было прикасаться, не боясь, что оттолкнут, можно было оставлять красные следы от засосов на шее и плечах, можно было ловить губами короткие стоны и не сдерживать своих, можно было ласкать, прикасаться. Можно было всё, о чем Тодд мечтал. Дирк позволял ему и хотел того же самого.

\- Носок, - с трудом выговорил Тодд (внезапно это показалось важным), пока Дирк увлеченно исследовал его шею и грудь, не задерживаясь долго на одном месте.

\- М? - рассеянно откликнулся тот, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Дирк полностью отдавал себя любому занятию, которое находил увлекательным: будь то расследование, готовка или поцелуи.

\- На мне остался носок, - пояснил Тодд. Приятная дрожь прокатилась по телу, когда Дирк чуть прикусил его ключицу и провел языком ниже, а потом поднял голову и одарил шальной мальчишеской улыбкой.

\- Не волнуйся, он нам не помешает.

И ведь оказался прав. На ближайшие полчаса Тодд вообще забыл обо всех предметах гардероба и об одежде в целом. Зачем она нужна, если можно прикасаться к горячей коже, вести по ней ладонью, оглаживать плечи, ощущая рельеф мышц; если можно прижиматься, дрожа всем телом от возбуждения и предвкушения, и чувствовать ответную дрожь; если можно проводить, щекоча, кончиком языка по животу, спускаясь ниже, ощущая гладкую, нежную кожу; если можно двигаться плавно, синхронно, наслаждаясь возбуждением, текущим по венам; если можно брать и отдавать в равной степени, сходя с ума от громких стонов; если можно падать в удовольствие с головой, а потом, тяжело дыша, лежать рядом и бездумно смотреть в потолок.

\- Тодд, - позвал Дирк. Он вытянулся во весь рост, нежась на мягкой кровати словно большой довольный жизнью кот.

\- М? - лениво откликнулся Бротцман и повернул голову. Двигаться не хотелось абсолютно, в теле чувствовались приятная расслабленность и удовлетворение. Дирк победно помахал перед носом Тодда черным носком.

\- Я снял его, - и улыбнулся так, что в комнате стало светлее. Тодд расхохотался, утыкаясь ему в грудь, ощущая, как Дирк тоже весело смеется и обнимает его за плечи одной рукой.


End file.
